Episode 6761 (8th January 2014)
Plot Eric tries to get Val to tell him what's troubling her, but she won't budge. Alicia considers ringing Leyla but David reacts badly to the idea. Ali tries to comfort Ruby as they prepare to leave hospital. News spreads around the village about Ruby's ectopic pregnancy as Dan breaks the news to Sean and Amelia. Hearing the news, Georgia tries to get Priya to see a doctor, worrying that he morning sickness has gone on too long. Val inadvertently offends Finn when she talks about HIV tests around him. Marlon is annoyed further by Victoria when she makes a change to the specials board and gets Diane's support. Diane tries to console Eric as he worries about Val. She tells Val that she doesn't deserve Eric. Jacob walks in on Alicia and David discussing him and Leyla. Val tells Diane about her affair with Ian but insists it's in the past. She lies to Diane that Ian arrived back in the village to beg her to return to him but she got rid. Returning home, Ruby tries to put on a brave face for the family and is touched by Amelia's efforts to cheer her up. Alicia tries to explain to Jacob that if he does want to see Leyla she won't mind, but Jacob is upset thinking that Leyla doesn't want to see him. A concerned Georgia asks Rishi to talk to Priya about seeing a doctor. Cain and Marlon worry about Sam when he's down in The Woolpack over not being able to find work. Val clams up around Eric again when he asks if she is still down over Amy leaving. In an attempt to raise his spirits, Marlon asks Sam to do the garden at Tall Trees Cottage for him. Sam's delighted. Rishi persuades Priya to make a doctor's appointment in the morning. Eric puts on a romantic meal for Val but when he hints at getting intimate, she dashes off. Alicia leaves a voicemail for Leyla much to David's disappointment. She tells David that she knows Jacob will have questions about Leyla and that she will only give her one chance. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange - Lounge, restaurant, kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Farrers Barn - Living room, kitchen/stairs *Hotten General Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,790,000 (21st place) Memorable dialogue Diane Sugden: "Your husband is crackers about yer and you drop 'em for some bloke who can't even be honest about his own name!" Val Pollard: "They dropped once... Twice." Diane Sugden: "Three times a lady." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes